Chi'kel
Chi'kel was a nezumi bushi and scout of the Grasping Paw Tribe. He was one of the strongest nezumi of his tribe. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf One Tribe Of all the major tribes, the Grasping Paw was one of the few who had not yet joined Te'tik'kir's alliance, the One Tribe. In 1165, he and a party of his Grasping Paw scavengers happened across the scene of a great battle, with hordes of corrupted Stained Paw Tribe and Tsuno devastating the Crippled Bone Tribe, while a Rain of Blood covered the Shadowlands. His leader Ik'krt convinced his group that the Nezumi must either live or die together, they ran to the aid of the flailing Crippled Bone. They had been collecting jade from the fallen Crab warriors, and these weapons proved quite capable of fighting the Tsuno, who had been impervious to harm prior to Grasping Paw's intervention. Te'tik'kir, who was the Crippled Bone Chieftain, was currently indisposed defending the One Tribe Chief of Chiefs, Kan'ok'ticheck, from a similar threat. The Grasping Paw had saved a tribe from complete eradication. Tribe Chieftain In 1166 the tribe was attacked by bloodspeakers near the village of Kudo. The remaining nezumi were then encountered by the Ninth Imperial Legion led by Yoritomo Egumi, and assisted in tracking the bloodspeakers. When their hideout was found the Nezumi slaughtered almost all the bloodspeakers. Chi'kel was made chieftain of the tribe, and met with Usagi Oteko who was the leader of the people at Kudo. Blood Hunt, Region 12 Asatte In 1167 the Lotus Sword of the Nezumi, Asatte, was given by the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf to Chi'kel. The blade was the most precious artifact the nezumi owned. In the care of Chi'kel he proudly wielded it until the time came for the nezumi to confront Tomorrow. Prayers and Treasures, p. 182 Tomorrow In 1169 Kan'ok'ticheck called the entire Nezumi race to face Tomorrow. They gathered to the Shinomen Forest. The magic of the Tomorrow's Hourglass was used by Mak'irtch to enter Yume-do and aid the Transcendents fight against Tomorrow. Dragons, or what appeared to be dragons, were approaching from a distance, destroying everything as they went. Entities resembling Lord Sun and Lady Moon walked at their side. Wherever they stepped, the land vanished in a haze. Following Mak'irtch's instructions, Chi'kel moved through the ranks, getting closer to the Void Dragon. Emikek was bitted by the dragon, and Chi'kel flung the Hourglass which vanished behind the teeth and into the thing's gaping gullet. Its eyes glassed over and its shoulders stooped. Kanok'ticheck stepped forward and drove his sword into its head. As the last dragon fell it exploded in a wave of darkness. The entire realm of dreams ceased to exist for a moment. Tomorrow (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Rusty Priske Trapped in Yume-do They won the Battle of Tomorrow, but the nezumi involved were trapped in Yume-do. For Rokugan the nezumi had ceased to exist. Temple of Te'tik'kir Opening the Temple to Te'tik'kir K'mee, the nezumi monk came to bless the Temple to Te'tik'kir. The Lion Clan were surprised no other nezumi appeared there, and asked her why. K'mee began to cry, and Nintai stepped in to tell the nezumi tale, no survivors from the travel to Yume-do returned. The Master of Void Shiba Ningen appeared with Chi'kel alongside him, the only survivor. He told the tale of Tomorrow, and vowed to remain at the Temple to tell it again for any who wished to hear the tale. Surprissingly several Naga, former nezumi-eaters, arrived. They had awoken to pay the debt for the nezumi's sacrifice. They would guard the temple and its keeper from any who would do them harm. Farewell to the Nezumi Nintai's Death In 1170 Chi'kel advised Nintai the forest was burning. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Nintai and the Naga guards remained to defend the Temple from the Spider Clan attack, while Chi'kel fled. The Shogun's forces of Moto Jin-sahn drove the Daigotsu's followers out of the Shinomen. When Chi'kel returned to the temple he found all dead, including Qolsa and Zamalash, who tried to aid their kin. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Chi'kel stayed at the Temple, Confirmation of Chi'kel's survival which was rebuilt and refurbished, to also honour Nintai after his death. Temple to Te'tik'kir (Promotional flavor) External Links * Chi'kel (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Leaders of the Nezumi